


Naruto and hinata body swap one shot

by Narutotheho



Category: Naruto
Genre: Body Swap, Embarrassed, F/M, Facials, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narutotheho/pseuds/Narutotheho
Summary: How will Naruto and Hinata react when they wake up to discover they are not in their original bodies.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 312
Kudos: 17





	Naruto and hinata body swap one shot

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any punctuation or spelling mistakes

It was just any other day for Hinata she was just going though ancient books in the Hyuga Mansion that hasn’t been touched in years to maybe find some hidden knowledge lost for years but have remained in these ancient books.

Whilst looking for these books she found a vase with a tag on the top labelled wedding gift, Hinata was curious as to what it was so she read the back.  
It said “ do you want to spend every waking second with the person you love the most if so just  
Break this vase and that will come true” Hinata thought it was too good to be true so she looked under the writing in small text it said “warning when ” hanabi burst into the room Hinata was in which caused Hinata to jump smashing the vase into a thousand pieces before she could finish ready.

“Sorry Hinata for scaring you but naruto is here he said that he needs you help to prank someone called sasuke” said Hanabi before leaving the room as fast as she came leaving hinata to believe the vase was real because naruto never asked her for help before so she rushed to greet naruto at the door completely forgetting about the small writing on the vase.

What the small said “warning when the vase is broken both parties will end up in the others body the pair could become very horny due to their new hormones”

When Hinata had returned home it was dark out she was so tired from helping Naruto which involved the two hiding in places that sasuke was in waiting for to go past then jumping out to scare him which was a complete fail they didn’t scare him once and Naruto ask the entire konha 12 except sasuke of course to help but she was the only one that helped but she found it fun and loved any time she can spend with naruto.

When Hinata entered her room she was so tired that she just took off everything except her light blue panties she got into bed and fell asleep.

Naruto POV 

Naruto had just come though the door of his apartment, he was tired and wanted nothing more than to be in his bed asleep, he thought back at the time he had spent with Hinata he had always considered her a friend and still does he didn’t know she was so fun to hang out with while he was having that thought he started to strip himself until he was left wearing nothing but his black boxers. 

He had finally reached his bed he collapsed into and fell asleep instantly.

When naruto awoke it took him a second to realise that he is not in his own room any more when he noticed he sat up so quick it caused something on his chest to jiggle he looked down until he was faced with two boobs on his chest this fact give him a nose bleed once he had settled down a bit he decided to investigate the two foreign lumps on his chest so he decided to grab them not realising how sensitive boobs are especially nipples because caused a weird feeling all over his body something he had never experienced before this made him feel uncomfortable.

When naruto calmed down he decided to get out of bed to investigate further so he pulled away the blankets to reveal that his body had little feet, shaven legs and that he was wearing light blue panties this confirmed to Naruto he was no longer a boy due to the lack of bulge in the panties this made the reality of the situation hit him “I can’t be a girl I’m a boy what’s every one going to think” he screamed in his head.

He got of bed to explore the room he looked at the floor to see a light blue bra that matched the panties he was wearing and some pants and jacket that looked like Hinata’s thought naruto next to the door of the room was mirror naruto wanted a better understanding of what he looked like so he looked into it and saw he was Hinata.

Hinata POV 

Hinata awoke and immediately knew something was wrong, she knew this room she was in wasn’t her own so she got of bed to look around once she did that two things became clear to her one was the fact her chest was completely flat this shock hinata and the other thing she noticed was their was something poking out of the underwear she was wearing.

She didn’t know what was in her underwear so she decided to pull them down to expose what ever it was in her head she counted to 3  
1  
2  
3  
and on three she pulled the underwear down to expose the penis she now had, when hinata saw it it immediately gave her a nose bleed.

As soon as the nosebleed stopped she started to panic and worry “she can’t be boy what if people don’t recognise me I’ll be alone forever” thought Hinata 

Once she settled down she decided to look around she did and discovered a black t shirt, a bright orange jacket and pants she immediately know who they belonged to this caused Hinata to panic as she started to figure out what was happening she saw a bathroom and rushed into it, she looked into the mirror of the bathroom to discover her theories were correct she is naruto.

Naruto POV

Naruto thought “if I’m Hinata then she must be me” with this thought he decided that he had to go to his apartment to meet hinata but first to get changed he can’t walk around in Hinata’s body in just her panties, so he gathered the clothes from the floor that he saw earlier and decided to put them on he started with the pants and then the sandals but he hit a road block when it came to the bra he had no clue how to put it on he finally had it on but a new issue emerged the clasp of the bra he couldn’t clasp it then he heard a knock at the door “Hinata you better be ready breakfast is done”said neji naruto panicked the only thing he could say was “I need your help” it was weird to hear Hinata’s voice say what he was saying but he couldn’t dwell on it because the door opened to a blushing neji who was very embarrassed by walking into his cousin struggling to put on her bra “W-what is it” he said whilst making eye contact with the ceiling.

“Urm I need you to clasp my urm bra I can’t d-do it “ he said while blushing he also turned is back to Neji so he can clasp it for which he did reluctantly the pair were silent until Neji left the room naruto was glad that Neji thought he was Hinata instead of him because that would have been very awkward between the two.

Naruto tried to get that interaction out of his head and focus on getting to his apartment so he put on Hinata’s jacket and head protector.  
he was running down the halls of the Hyuga until he made to the front entrance and left the compound next stop his apartment.

Hinata POV

Hinata was conflicted on one side she was worried that she would never be herself again but she thought if she had to be any one else it would be naruto but she didn’t want to be boy also she didn’t know how to control her (or naruto’s) penis it kept getting hard and sticking plus when ever she looked at it it gave her a nosebleed. 

Hinata was tempted to pull it out from the boxers to have a better she in the process of doing so until she heard banging at the door which made her panic she didn’t know who it was or what they want until she heard her own voice say “let me in I think we are going though the same issue it’s me naruto” she was relieved that it was naruto and that he was in her body. 

“O-ok” said Hinata who was walking towards the door to open it she did to reveal her body looking back at her blushing, she realised the issue she was still hard which was obvious by the tent in the boxers that she was wearing. 

Naruto POV 

Naruto who didn’t want anyone else in the area to see the boner he had decided to gently push Hinata into his apartment he found it weird to be looking at his own body but once they were inside and door was closed he knew he had bigger issues. 

“I don’t know how to make it go back to normal”Hinata said to naruto who was very embarrassed for 1 that Hinata is his body and 2 she had a boner in his body,he was mid thought and as red as a rose when Hinata said “can you do it make go back to normal” Naruto didn’t know what to say because he wanted to help but not in that way. 

Hinata POV 

She couldn’t believe of what she just asked but for her it felt right that Naruto would help her in that way, Hinata was desperate and very horny so she said “I’ll make it up to you it would be favour that I’ll repay” 

Naruto POV 

Naruto was weighing up his options he thought on one hand jerking off Hinata wouldn’t be that bad because he would be jerking off himself which he did regularly so it would be like doing from another angle but on the other it would be wrong so after weighing up his options he decided to do it “ok Hinata I’ll do it but you tell anyone”. Hinata agreed and the pair sat on Naruto’s bed. 

Hinata POV 

Hinata sat down she looked at Naruto who looked kinda of nervous and said “it feels weird to be in your body just wearing your boxers can you please take off the jacket and pants” she finished the sentence with a smile naruto nodded his head with was red from all the blushing he has been doing he started with the sandals then the pants to reveal to Hinata he was wearing her light blue panties and then he unzipped the jacket to reveal the light blue bra Hinata was kind of impressed on how a boy who has been a girl for a short while managed to put on a bra so well put she didn’t focus on that to much her eyes were dawn to her own cleavage she had mixed feelings about it she didn’t know why but she loved to stare at it which was odd because she had see her own breasts many times with and without the bra but for some reason seeing them know has been a whole new experience. 

Naruto POV

Naruto felt odd he kinda liked the attention he got from Hinata her staring at him something a girl never really done that to him but he wished it was in his regular body, after Naruto had these thoughts he told Hinata “come on let’s get this done” she nodded her head and didn’t say anything whilst she was getting out the penis from the boxers when she finally did so Naruto was focused on it he couldn’t look away like Hinata couldn’t from Naruto’s cleavage it made Naruto’s lower stomach feel weird he had felt like this so carry on he grabbed Hinata’s penis (which was once his) and started pumping it up and down this caused Hinata to groan and that really turned on Naruto something about having dominance over Hinata really got him going. It took two minutes for Hinata to cum while she was enjoying her orgasm Naruto had cum on his hand which found disgusting so he immediately got up to go to the bathroom to wash it off as he was leaving Hinata was staring at Naruto’s ass thinking to herself “ I wish I had thongs and I wish if I had them I was wearing a pair last night” 

Hinata POV

Hinata still couldn’t believe that naruto managed to put on her bra so well so quick it took her quite a bit to do so fast when she was learning so she said “so Naruto how do you manage to get my bra on so well it took me ages when I was learning” Naruto quickly replied “ urm I asked Neji to do it for me” Hinata was so embarrassed the only thing she could say was “you asked him what” Naruto left the bathroom with a blushing face and looking quite guilty.

Naruto POV 

He looked over to Hinata who had her hands on her head completely red in the face from embarrassment Naruto felt guilty so he sat next to her on the bed with his arm around her to comfort her he said “ hey Hinata I know something that would cheer you up” Hinata took her hands off her head and said “what is Naruto I appreciate you trying to get me to feel better but I’m not in the mood” Naruto looked at her and said “ trust me if you enjoyed what I did for you earlier you will enjoy this” so he looked down at Hinata’s crotch she didn’t bother putting the black boxers on so Naruto saw a limp soft penis that once belonged to him so he knew what he had to do even if he didn’t like it.

Naruto got in front of Hinata who was sitting on the side of his bed naruto then got on his knees and with no warning put Hinata’s dick in his mouth and was sucking and with one hand rubbing it for Hinata it was a great surprise she was immediately hard and was enjoying it on the other hand Naruto was not having such a great time for one he didn’t like the thought of a dick being in his mouth even if it is his own and also Hinata has a bad gag reflex so if the dick got far enough he gagged on it but lastly was the fact the dick still had and tasted like cum.

Hinata POV 

Hinata was enjoying the blowjob until she felt like she was about to cum so she told Naruto about this so he pulled back to get the dick out his mouth but it was too late she had came and it landed all over Naruto’s face it started to dribble into his mouth and off his chin,Naruto freaked out and ran to the bathroom to wash his face while Hinata was laughing she didn’t know why but seeing her own face covered in cum made her laugh.

Naruto POV

Naruto was in the bathroom trying to clean up the cum off face he managed to get it off his eye area so he looked in the mirror to be faced with Hinata’s face with cum on it this obviously really turned on Naruto because it made his pussy get really wet and for him to get really horny so his mind started to think about sex and that really turned him on, so he shouted out to Hinata “as we have already done foreplay why don’t we just do the main event because I’m ready if you are” it didn’t take long fo Hinata to answer “of course I’ll have sex with you Naruto I love you” Naruto blushed at the I love you part but satisfied by the answer so he pulled down the wet panties he was wearing and then tried taking off the bra he struggled a little but got it off he was actually quite proud of himself for doing so and with the underwear being out of the way he left the bathroom as naked as the day he was born when he left the bathroom he looked at Hinata’s penis and saw it get immediately hard when she saw him. 

Hinata POV

When Naruto left the bathroom it was magical experience for Hinata’s she had never felt so horny in her life she couldn’t believe how horny her own naked body made her she had seen it countless times but today made it so different to look out though Naruto’s eyes.  
Naruto walked up to his bed laid on it with his legs opened and looked at Hinata and said “what are you waiting for I’m all yours”

Naruto and Hinata’s POV

Hinata got onto the bed and positioned her penis in line with Naruto’s vagina this caught the attention of Naruto and he said “urm can you be gentle i imagine this would be quite painful and make sure you pull out right this time” Hinata nodded but she was only going to do one of those things so immediately when she lined it up properly she went straight for it shoving the length and size of her penis into Naruto’s vagina obviously being quite painful for naruto “awww I said be gentle” he screamed at Hinata who had smile on her face she said “sorry I guess I was a little too excited” whilst saying this she was thrusting her hips and slowly for Naruto pain turned to pleasure he started really enjoying it “*moan* faster *moan*” Naruto kept on moaning while Hinata was getting really turned on by Naruto’s moaning, she looked down at her penis and saw blood on it that came from Naruto’s vagina this meant she had popped her own cherry Hinata blushed at this realisation.

The two kept on at it until they both felt their orgasm begin so Hinata pulled out of Naruto while he was having his orgasm so she ended up coming on Naruto’s stomach the pair laid next each other in silence just enjoying their respective orgasm it had been five and neither one had said a word until the silence was broken by Naruto who said “that was great I enjoyed” Hinata felt the same way but for the pair they suddenly felt extremely tired and fell asleep on Naruto’s bed.

When they had awoke they had been changed back for Hinata when she had awoke when she looked down at her body she was greeted with her breasts and not Naruto’s penis and naruto felt the same he now was once again in his body so he had his dick not Hinata’s breasts for the two being in their own body was a relief but a sudden wave modesty came over them they didn’t want the over to see them naked so Naruto used a blanket to cover his crotch area while Hinata used one arm to cover her nipples and one hand to cover her crotch she wanted to get changed immediately so she grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom, Hinata was in the bathroom Naruto grabbed a pair of boxers from his draw and his orange jumpsuit and got changed for Hinata in the bathroom she had to go with out panties as her only pair in Naruto’s were still wet from when Naruto was horny but she got the rest of the clothes on alright and left the bathroom and saw Naruto standing in his room she knew she to tell him “n-n-naruto I-I want y-you to kno-ow that I’m s-sorry for W-what I h-have done” after saying that she immediately looked at the floor and her face was red, Naruto said “I’m sorry too Hinata but I’m glad that if anyone was in my body for a day it would be you” Hinata smiled when he said that she looked at him and said “me too I had great time with you” Naruto walk towards her they both locked eyes and kissed for the pair this was the most magical moment of their lives so far, Hinata looked at naruto and said “ I love you but I have to go I don’t want anyone to worry about me” she left though the front door and the two realised that their lives will never be the same.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want me to do a gender or body swap work of your choosing and if I’m fan of the work I’ll do it. ;)
> 
> If you have any constructive criticism comment that.


End file.
